A contactless power receiving device in which magnetic flux (electric power) is contactlessly transmitted from a power transmission device to a power reception device to charge the battery is conventionally publicly known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the contactless power receiving device described in Patent Literature 1, a power receiver is provided inside a power receiver cover and an outer peripheral flange of the power receiver cover is coupled to a floor panel by using iron bolts. Note that a magnetic shield plate which suppresses diffusion of the magnetic flux received by the power receiver to the surroundings is arranged on the outer peripheral sides of the power receiver.